


Three's A Crowd (Phan)

by KillerQueen726



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Babysitting, Christmas, Dan Howell - Freeform, Family, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen726/pseuds/KillerQueen726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise asks Dan and Phil to watch Darcy for a week while she's away. Hilarity ensues. Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to Sunday. Louise get's home late tonight.

It was a Sunday evening in December and Phil was sitting on the couch with Dan. They had dragged the duvet off of Dan’s bed and onto the couch so they would have a blanket big enough to share while they watched Sherlock.  Dan was resting against Phil who had his arm draped over the back of the couch. 

They were in the middle of an episode when Phil’s phone rang. 

“Daaaaan hand me my phone please” he asked. 

“You’re closer” Dan whined back. 

“It’s two feet in front of you plus I made us hot chocolate” Phil scoffed. “You owe me.”

Dan sighed dramatically and leaned forward to the little coffee table. “Aaaaalmooost got iiiiiiit OH GOSH” he strained as he fell forward off of the couch pulling half of the duvet with him. Phil burst out laughing as Dan picked up Phil’s phone. 

“It’s Louise” he stated. “Hello? Woah, woah, slow down! What’s the matter” he asked worriedly. 

Phil looked down at him, slightly startled.  _ What's happened to Louise?  _ He thought. 

“Uh yeah he’s right here” said Dan and and he handed the phone to Phil.

“Louie, are you okay” Phil asked into the phone. 

As soon as she heard Phil’s voice, Louise exploded. “PhilIneedyourhelpsomethingcameupIneedsomebodytowatchDarcyforaweekwhileI’mawayand-”

“Woah okay calm down. What's happened. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning.”

Louise was full on panicking “I’ve forgotten about a conference I had and usually I would ask Alfie and Zoe but they’re on Holiday somewhere and I know this is really last minute and -” 

“You’re rambling again Lou” Phil said gently. “Just take a deep breath and slowly tell me what's wrong.”

“I was wondering if you and Dan could watch Darcy for a week while I’m away” she blurted. 

Phil gaped at the phone.  “Well I um...I’ll have to ask Dan....We’ve never taken care of a child before for this long...or at all.”

Dan looked up at Phil and the older boy tried not to laugh at his expression. 

“Give me a bit Lou, I’ll call you back soon.”

“Okay thanks a ton Phil” she said, sounding relieved. 

Phil hung up the phone and looked over at Dan. “Sooo how do you feel about being a parent for a week?”

“She wants us to watch Darcy doesn’t she” he said with a sigh. 

“I’m not so sure it’s  _ wants  _ as much as  _ needs  _ us to.” Phil replied. Dan gave him a look of dread. 

“Come on Dan this could actually be pretty fun.”

“Phil we can hardly take care of ourselves” he said with a laugh. “Let alone a baby.”

“Pretty please Dan. And she’s not a baby. Darcy is almost five. Plus, It’s only for a week. And we’ve babysat her before. Just last year, remember? She could even sleep in my room. I could take the couch, I wouldn’t mind. We could have her be in a video or even help us set up the christmas decorations and-

Dan held up held index finger. “First of all...Phil you are not sleeping on the couch, you can share my bed.” Phil blushed a bit at the thought of sleeping next to Dan. “And second of all before you get too carried away with this keep in mind that we know nothing about kids let alone raising them.” 

“Well I know...but you had a goldfish as a kid, didn’t you” asked Phil. “Besides Louise really needs us.”

“It  _ died  _ Phil” Dan replied. 

“Oh. Right. But really Louise could use our help. Please Dan it would be so fun. Remember last time we watched Darcy?”

“It was only for a few hours though.” 

Phil looked at Dan with puppy dog eyes or what Dan had started to call ‘lion eyes’.  

Dan groaned. “Fine call Louise and tell her we’ll watch Darcy.”

Phil smiled and hugged Dan. “Thank you!!”

Phil picked up his phone and Dan moved back to his spot on the couch next to him. 

Louise answered the phone right away. “Hey Lou. We can watch Darcy while you-”

“Really” she exclaimed. “Thank you thank you thank you! I’ll bring her by tomorrow afternoon since she has school.”

I smiled. “Okay cool! I know Dan’s particularly excited.” I said earning an elbow in the side. 

“I’ll tell you everything you need to know when I drop her off. Thank you so much and tell Dan I said thanks as well.”

“Of course Lou. See you tomorrow.”

“Byee!”

“She says thanks, Dan” Phil said as he hung up the phone. 

Dan looked at Phil. “What have we gotten ourselves into?”

But it wasn’t until the next afternoon when Louise and Darcy showed up at the apartment and he saw Darcy smiling up at him in her pigtails that he thought it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

They had spent the morning getting the house “child proofed”. They had even gotten some snacks at the store and put away all of the filming equipment. 

There was a knock at the door and they went to receive their house guest. 

“Aloha” chimed Louise. 

“Hey Louie” said Dan as she gave them both a hug. 

“Can I say hi Mummy” asked a small voice from behind Louise.

“Of course. You remember Dan and Phil right?”

Darcy stepped out from behind her mom and nodded shyly as she looked up at the two. She ran up to Phil and hugged his legs. “Hi-hi Phil.”

Phil smiled and picked her up. “Hi-hi Darcy.” She looked over at Dan and made little claws with her fingers. “Danosaur” she chirped making little growling noises. 

Dan couldn’t help but laugh at the little girl sporting pigtails and a hello kitty backpack. He ruffled her hair. “Hey kiddo.” 

Louise handed Dan a small suitcase. “This is her clothes, toothbrush and stuff. She’s on winter break now so you won’t need to worry about school. She might have a little homework but today was her last day. Here’s some money for cab fare and anything else you might need to get.” Explained Louise, handing Phil an envelope. Be good for mummy okay?” She told Darcy. 

“Yes mummy. Wuv you” the little girl cooed, blowing a kiss to Louise. 

Louise laughed and turned to leave. “Thanks again guys. I owe you big time. My flight leaves in...” she glanced at her phone. “Oh crap one hour. I’ll call you when I get there to check up on her and stuff.”

“Bye Lou” called Phil as she left. 

They took Darcy inside.

“Okay Darcy, let’s get you set up then maybe we can do your homework and have dinner.” Said Phil as he set down the girl and led her to his room. 

“Homework” said Dan following behind them rolling the suitcase. “I miss the days when the only thing I had to worry about was what color crayon to use.” They arrived in Phil’s room and Darcy ran to the bed and started to jump, fascinated by the bright colors. 

“Now I have to contemplate the meaning of-” he was cut off by a stuffed animal to the face. 

“There will be no existential crisis-ing this week young man” scolded Phil with a laugh. 

“Darcy, do you like pizza” Dan asked setting down the suitcase next to Phil’s bed. 

“It’s my favorite” she said pulling a little blanket out of her backpack. It was blue and had purple polka-dots on it.

“Well that takes care of dinner for tonight. And I’ll pick up a movie to watch while we eat” said Dan. 

“Sounds good I’ll help her with whatever homework she has and keep her entertained till you get back” replied Phil. 

**-Time Skip-**

They had finished getting Darcy ready for bed and Phil was putting on his own pajamas. He walked back into his room to find Darcy snuggled up to Dan who was reading her a little book. His heart melted as he listened to Dan bring the story to life. He stood in the doorway and smiled at them. Dan eventually got her to sleep and looked up to see Phil smiling at him. He brought a finger to his lips and they quietly walked over Dan’s room and collapsed onto the bed. 

“Tomorrow we should film a day in the life and go shopping for christmas decorations and stuff” said Phil. “It’d be pretty fun with Darcy.”  

“Yeah, I’m so tired she wore me out” Dan replied with a yawn. See ya in the morning.”

“Night.” 

“Night Phil.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Phil, and Darcy spend the day downtown picking out Christmas decorations with a few surprises along the way.  
> Dedicated to soy sauce for getting me into the phandom where I will stay till I die. You know who you are ;)

**Phil’s POV**

I woke up the sound of the TV blaring. I sat up and realized I had been resting my head on Dan’s chest. I sat up, blushing and put on my glasses. Dan opened his eyes and yawned. His hair was everywhere and I couldn’t help but smile. I looked at the alarm clock next to me. It was 8:30. 

“Did we leave the TV on” he asked groggily running a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t think so, I have no clue what....Darcy.”

Dan yawned. "How did she even manage turn on a program, she's like two.”

“I don’t even know.” I said brushing the hair out of my face. 

“She’s your kid before ten o’clock” he replied, flopping down and face planting the pillow. 

“She’s not even my kid” I whined hitting him with my pillow and laughing. I climbed over Dan to get off of the bed.  

I made my way out to the lounge and grinned at the sight of Darcy cuddling her blanket on the couch while watching Mickey Mouse. 

“Darcy what are you doing” I asked turning off the TV. 

She gasped, shut her eyes, and started making snoring noises. 

I laughed. “Oh well I guess she’s asleep. I guess I’ll have to  _ tickle her awake _ ” I exclaimed and started tickling Darcy. She squealed and tried to wriggle out of my grasp. 

“Good morning you” I said.

“Morning. Where’s Dan?” 

“Asleep” I said, picking up the younger girl. “Do you want to help me make some pancakes to wake him up?”

“Yup” she exclaimed. We walked into the kitchen and I set her on the counter. . 

“Do you know who has the best recipe for pancakes?” I asked as I pulled out a bunch of ingredients. 

“Who” she asked, swinging her legs back and forth.

“Delia Smith that's who. There’s a stool in the closet over there. Bring it over and you can help me start to mix up the ingredients.” I lifted Darcy up off of the counter and she waddled over to the closet, still holding the blanket.

About an hour later we had a stack of pancakes ready and golden syrup, honey, and nutella as toppings. “Do you want to go wake up Dan” I asked her as I set the food on the table along with some plates and a pitcher of orange juice. She nodded and ran to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. 

_ This would be a perfect way to start the day in the life vlog.  _ I thought and followed Darcy into Dan’s bedroom. I pulled out my phone and started recording. “Good morning guys. Today is going to be a very special day in the life vlog because this week me and Dan have a very special house guest...Darcy Watson Louise’s daughter. Darcy and I just finished making breakfast pancakes and she is going to wake up Dan so we can eat.”

I turned the camera to show Darcy creeping up on Dan who was wrapped in the Duvet asleep. “Time to wake uuuup Mr. Danosaur” she yelled and started jumping on the bed and making growling noises. 

“Now who wouldn’t want that that wake up call every morning” I said.

Dan sat up slowly and looked around the room. “She’s your kid now” I joked shutting off the camera. 

Dan grinned and scooped up the younger girl in his arms. She shrieked and started laughing uncontrollably. 

She squirmed away and hopped off of the bed.  “We made breakfast pancakes” she exclaimed. 

“After we eat we should get ready and then go shopping for Christmas decorations and stuff” said Dan. 

We walked out to the kitchen and sat at the table. “These are really good pancakes guys” said Dan as we ate breakfast. 

“They’re not just any pancakes” I said. “Right Darcy?”

"Right! They’re freaking Delia Smith pancakes” she said putting another bite in her mouth. 

Dan laughed and pulled another pancake from the stack. “You’ve taught her well.”

About an hour and a half later, we were ready to go shopping. Dan had watched Darcy while I got dressed and put away the dishes and I watched her while Dan got ready. 

I tossed Dan his backpack and we walked out of the apartment. 

I turned on my phone and started recording. “We’re on the way to the train station because we’re going to a store that sells these special decorations.” 

Darcy had slipped her hand into mine as she skipped along the pavement. 

Once we had gotten onto the train we sat down and Dan gave Darcy his phone to play on and they were soon engaged in a little tournament of who get get the highest flappy bird score. “Guys Darcy is actually beating Dan” I announced to the camera.

“Umm excuse me Sir” said a voice in front of us. 

Dan and I looked up to see a woman who seems to be late twenties early thirties. “The way you act with your daughter is really cute.”

I blushed hard and Dan’s eyes widened. I looked at the camera and set it in my lap tilted a bit so you could still see. “Oh she’s um not our daughter we’re just...she’s not....” I stammered. 

The lady’s face paled. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize” she exclaimed. 

“It’s alright” I said. 

Darcy looked up and waved at the Woman. “Hi-Hi.” 

The woman smiled. “Hi sweetie. Well, even if she’s not yours you seem to be really good with kids...” she said. 

“Thanks” I said with smile. I ruffled her hair. “We’re watching her for a friend. Isn’t that right Dan?” I asked. 

He just nodded, his face red. The train driver announced something and I realized we’d arrived. “Well this is our stop” I said and she stepped out of the way. 

I picked up the camera and held out so it could see me, Dan, and Darcy. “Maybe we should start counting the number of people who think we’re a family instead of the number of subscribers we meet while out and about.”

Dan just blushed again, shaking his head. I turned off the camera and put my phone into my pocket as we walked into a small store. We got a bunch of fancy tree decorations. 

“Phil are we still going to attempt the popcorn string on the tree this year” Dan called from a different aisle. 

“Hmm. I dunno. It might be a bit hard with Darcy here this week but if you want to postpone the decorating until after Louise get’s back we can try.”

“Nooo I want Darcy to help decorate with us” he replied. 

I smirked. “She’s grown on you hasn’t she” I teased. 

He poked his head from behind the corner of the aisle. “Maaaaybe.”

Darcy pulled her hand from mine and gasped at something at the shelves. She ran to a shelf and pulled a mickey mouse ornament off of the shelf. “It’s perfect! Pretty please Phil can I get it? Please pleeeeease?”

I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Sure Darcy.” 

As we payed for the Christmas decorations, a teenage girl ran up to us. I pulled out the camera and started recording. I was holding Darcy on my hip so it was a bit hard to film. Dan took the phone from me. “Hii” I said to the girl with a wave. She gave both me and Dan a hug.  She introduced herself on camera then we took a few pictures. 

We spent the entire day downtown and we went to a lot of different stores. We were finally on the way home and we had made it back to the flat after stopping at a little restaurant for dinner. 

Darcy had fallen asleep and Dan looked hilarious balancing a toddler and a few bags. We laid Darcy down on my bed and then we put the stuff away. 

As I was putting my pajamas on Dan started playing his piano. I smiled in admiration. He’d gotten better over the years. 

“Do you want to watch anything before you go to bed” I asked pulling a shirt over my head. 

“I’m good” he said absentmindedly, his focus on the keys. It was fascinated by the way he played. 

“Alright, I’m gonna start editing the videos for the vlog” I said. I stifled a yawn and took off my glasses.  _ Or not _ I thought as I fell asleep to the sound of FÜr Elise. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil look for Darcy and try to find her before Louise get's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BEFORE YOU READ* for those of you who read the other chapters before this chapter was posted, I went back to chapter three and changed some things so re-read that before reading this :)

**** **Dan’s POV**

I woke up and it was pitch black. I felt something poke my side. At first I thought it was Phil but then I heard light snoring next to me and very quickly realized it wasn’t. I sat up and turned on the dim bedside table lamp and almost screamed at the small figure standing next to my bed wearing a Justin Beiber mask. 

“Ohhh my gosh” I whisper yelled, trying not to let out a string of choice words around the little girl. “Darcy where did you even find this” I asked, exasperated. 

“On-o-on the floor” she sniffled. She pulled the mask off and I realized she was crying. 

“Darcy, what’s the matter” I asked gently pulling her onto my lap. I usually didn’t like people, but I didn’t mind little kids. Especially Darcy. 

She pressed her head against my chest and continued to cry. “I had a bad dream” she sobbed. I noticed she was clutching that blanket. I had began to nickname her Linus. She didn’t take to it very well and had insisted on having an animal name like Philion or Danosaur. Phil had come up with ‘Darseal’ which she seemed to like.  

“Shh it’s okay you’re awake it nothing can hurt you now.” I murmured to her. 

She looked up at me. “Can I stay with you and Phil until morning” she asked timidly. 

“Of course you can.” She climbed over me and curled into a little ball shape. She fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth. I smiled and turned off the light. 

**-Hours Later-**

I woke up to the sound of a camera clicking. I looked around and saw Phil standing above me with a little polaroid camera he’d gotten for his birthday last year. “Good morning” he said pulling the picture as it came out of the camera. “Sorry you guys looked so cute curled up together asleep, I couldn’t help it.”

“Morning. Where’s Dar-oh” I looked down and saw the little four year old curled up next to me holding onto my arm subconsciously. 

I grinned. “Should we wake her” I asked quietly, slowly pulling out of her grip. 

“Nah, let’s make breakfast and we can wake her up when it’s time to eat. We got home a bit late last night anyways.” 

I followed Phil into the kitchen. “How do scrambled eggs sound” I asked, pulling a carton of eggs and some other things onto the counter. 

“One step ahead of you” he replied holding up a pan and spatula. 

I turned on some Christmas music to get us in the mood while we made breakfast. 

Baby it’s cold outside was in the middle of playing and I looked over at Phil who was dancing around the kitchen singing into the spatula. 

“ There's bound to be talk tomorrow” I sang as I pulled some plates out of the cabinet.

“Well think of my lifelong sorrow” Phil sang back and brought the food over to the table. 

“At least there will be plenty implied” I started laughing. “How do we even know all the words.”

Phil just shrugged and kept on singing. “I really can't staaaaay.”

“But bab-”

“Baby it's cooooold ouuuutsiiiide” came a small voice behind us. 

Me and Phil burst into laughter as we turned to see Darcy standing on the kitchen table doing jazz hands. 

I went over to her a picked her up, holding her on my hip. “Quite the show stopper, huh Darseal?” 

She just laughed. “Something smells yummy.”

“Breakfast is ready” Phil announced and finished putting everything on the table we sat down to eat.

“Are we going to put up the christmas tree today” Darcy asked. 

“Maybe. We are going to put up the decorations around the flat since our tree takes forever to set up” I said, taking a bite of the eggs. “Phil and I will set it up today and we can decorate it tomorrow.” 

“Yeah and we can probably start wrapping some presents too.” Said Phil. “Do you know what you want for Christmas yet, Darcy.” 

She put on a thinking face. “Not yet. I like surprises though.” 

I laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

After breakfast I pulled some boxes of christmas decorations out of the closet.

I turned the radio up louder and we got to work decorating the flat. 

“Darcy, go get dressed please” I said over the noise of the radio. I pulled a few wreaths out of a box.

“Dan where should I put this” asked Phil and I turned around to see the candle advent calendar. 

“Ooh you should light one” I said. “And over there on the table.” 

The house started to smell like gingerbread and Phil suddenly burst into laughter. I turned to see Darcy had come back wearing one of Phil’s jumpers that had the arms dragging on the floor behind her. She had these little black jeans on and I could see her blue shirt underneath. 

I took out my phone and sent a picture to Louise. “Phil she's a spitting image.”

Phil pulled the jumper off of her and put on a TV show for her while we put the decorations that were a little high up to reach. 

Phil and I unboxed the tree and started setting it up. 

By 6:30 we had finished setting up the tree, set up a bunch of tinsel on the mantle and transformed the kitchen into a freaking wonderland. I was in my bedroom putting up more decorations when realized it was quiet. Too quiet.  _ Shouldn’t there be some disney show blasting through the speakers or something?  _ I thought. “Phil” I called. 

“Hmm” he called from the bathroom where he was putting up a couple more decorations 

“Do you have Darcy” I asked slightly panicked. 

He came around the corner and poked his head into my room. “I thought you had her...” he said, his eyes widening. 

I almost threw the box of decorations down and ran out to the lounge, Phil right behind me. I stopped in my tracks in horror to find that Darcy was nowhere to be seen...and the door to the flat was wide open. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Phil’s POV**

“Phil” came Dan’s voice from the other room. I was in the bathroom with a box of miscellaneous christmas decorations and I was setting them up in various places in the flat. 

“Hmm?”

“Do you have Darcy” he asked. There was something in voice...he sounded scared. 

_ Doesn’t Dan have her _ I thought.  _ We out on a movie for her and she fell asleep so Dan brought her to his room so she’d be comfier then she would’ve been sleeping on the couch.  _

“No...I thought you did”I said walking out of the bathroom and into Dan’s room. 

We ran out to the lounge and my heart almost stopped as we stopped and looked around. Dan grabbed my arm and pointed to the door of the flat which had been left wide open. 

“No. No no no she can’t have just wandered off! How could we lose track of her Lou is going to kill us” I exclaimed. 

“Phil” Dan said. But I didn’t respond, I was panicking. 

“Do you think somebody could have taken her” I asked. “Oh my gosh we actually lost her! She could be kidnapped! Or...or...hurt or lost somewhere!”

“Phil” dan said again softly. 

“Louise is going to be so heartbroken we have to go find her before she gets back. Oh gosh what if something awful happened to we have to find her now before-”

“PHIL” dan yelled.

“WHAT” I yelled back. I was almost hyperventilating. _ Louise trusted me and Dan with her daughter   _ I thought miserably.  _ And now she’s gone.  _

Dan put his hand on my shoulder and looked me dead in the eyes. “We’re going to find her. Don’t worry. We promised Louise we would take care of her and that is exactly what we are going to do.”

We ran down billions of flights of stairs and out to the lobby of our flat.

Dan went over to the doorman whose name was Alex and I went over to a young couple who was standing by the window. 

“Excuse me” I said, trying my best not to sound insane. “Have you seen a little girl about yay high (I held my palm up a couple feet from the floor) with brown hair in a pony tail and a blue shirt on” I asked frantically. They probably thought I was crazy. 

“No sorry” said man. “Did you lose a child or something we can help look if you’d like our uber is twenty minutes late anyways. We’ve had to cancel our plans.” 

“Her name’s Darcy and she’s four I just can’t believe I let her get away from me” I said, dully. 

“You’ll find her. She’s only little. She couldn’t have gotten very far. If we find her we’ll let you know Mr. umm....”

“Oh um Phil just call me Phil and the man over there in the black shirt talking to the doorman is my roommate Dan. Thanks for your help.” 

**Dan’s POV**

Phil went to talk to a couple that was standing in the lobby and I hurried over to talk to our doorman Alex. 

“Excuse me” I said. “Have you seen a little girl she's got brown hair in a ponytail she's four years old her names Darcy.” 

“No Sorry Dan. I’ll keep an eye out for her and ask anybody who comes in and out if they’ve seen her.” 

Phil came over to me. “Nobody’s seen her” we blurted at the same time. 

“Let’s go back up to the flat and see if she came back” I said, trying not to panic.  _ This building is huge.  _ I thought worriedly.  _ Darcy could literally be anywhere!  _

We took the elevator up to our flat. “Darcy” I yelled as I opened the door. We were met with deafening silence. 

Just then Phil’s phone rang. He pulled out his phone and his face paled. “It’s Louise” he croaked.

“Don’t let her know anything is wrong” I pressed. “Just see what she wants.”

“What do I say? I don’t think ‘Hey louise how was your holiday- oh by the we lost your only child somewhere in this giant apartment building no big deal’ is going to put her in a good mood” he snapped. 

I looked at Phil, slightly startled. He didn’t get angry very often. I couldn’t blame him though. He had gotten very attached to Darcy over the past week. Not to say that I hadn’t, but with Phil it was different. He was a natural with her. “Let me talk to her” I said taking the phone out of his hand.

“Hello” I said into the phone, swallowing. 

I felt an even bigger pang of guilt as Louise’s cheery voice came over the other end of the phone. 

“Hey Dan” she said. “How’s everything going? I’ve just arrived from the airport and I’m on the train. I’ll be in an uber on the way to the apartment in twenty minutes.”

“I um...great, no that's great. Everything is going well we’re all here in the flat watching um we’re watching...”

“Watching what, Dan? You haven’t spoiled her brain with too much television have you” she said teasingly. 

I looked over at Phil who mouthed polar express. “Polar express! Yeah  we’re watching polar express not doing...other things...” I face palmed myself mentally.  _ What was I doing _ ? 

“Can I talk to Darcy” she asked. 

“I umm no! No she’s umm...she's asleep. Yeah she’s asleep you’ll see her when you get here.”  _ Idiot! If she didn’t realize something was wrong by now she definitely did.  _

“I thought you were watching the film” she asked, clearly confused. “Dan what’s going on, and why do you have Phil’s phone? What are you guys doing?’

“Bye Lou” I called and quickly ended the call. 

I looked up at Phil who was giving me an exasperated look. “Brilliant. Now Louise probably thinks something's the matter.” 

“I’m sorry” I exclaimed. “I’m terrible under pressure you know this. Come on let’s go back down to the lobby maybe somebody new will be down there and they’ve seen her.”

Taking the elevator this time, we made it to the lobby and we were about to go to the front desk again when we noticed another couple with two little girls standing there. One of them looked extremely familiar. Just then Alex looked up and pointed to Phil and I, saying something else. The couple turned around and so did the two little girls. My eyes lit up as Darcy came racing towards us. 

**Phil’s POV**

I opened my mouth in shock as the little family turned towards us and Darcy ran towards us. Dan and I both crouched down to meet her at the same time and I was hit with the feeling of intense relief as she crashed into us hugging us and crying. 

“Darcy where have you been we were so worried about you” I exclaimed, tears threatening to escape. She reached up and made grabbing fingers to me so I bent down and picked her up. 

“I wanted to go find my blanket and I-I-I didn’t want you to be mad at me cause I left it at the restaurant and, and I wanted to go in the elevator but it didn’t stop where I wanted it to and when it opened again you and Dan weren’t  there and I got lost” she sobbed. 

I could feel my heart breaking for my little seal. 

“We found her wandering around the hallway on our floor” said the lady. I’d forgotten the family was there. 

“Thank you  _ so much _ ” me and Dan said at the same time. 

“We were so worried” I said. 

“Anything to help fellow parents, we’ve lost track of this one a couple times” said the mom gesturing to the little blonde haired girl holding her hand. 

I felt my face heating up at the mention of Darcy being Dan and I’s child but at this point I was too tired to correct them. 

**-Time Skip-**

I had just gotten back to the flat after going to Nandos get retrieve Darcy’s blanket. I’d also picked up some coffees for Dan Louise and I at starbucks (seeing that Lou was supposed to be here any minute ) and a hot chocolate for Darcy. I opened the door and heard laughing coming from Dan’s room. “Darcy, Dan I’m back” I called. 

I walked to  the room to see a blanket fort on the bed. 

Dan and Darcy popped their heads out. “This was totally all Darcy’s idea” he said. 

“It was not” she exclaimed with a laugh. I tossed her the blanket and she hugged it to her like there was no tomorrow. 

“Thank you philion” she said with a grin. 

“Hello” called a silvery voice from the front room. Louise was back!

“Mummy” Darcy screamed with delight and bolted out of the room. Dan and I went out to meet her.

“Hey guys” Louise said holding Darcy. “How did it go this week” she asked. 

Dan and I exchanged glances. “It was umm...” I trailed off. 

“Amazing” said Dan. “She was a little angel. Or should I say a little seal” he winked at Darcy who giggled, snuggling up to her mom and clutching her blanket.    
  


**-Time Skip-**

Louise and Darcy had gone home and I was sitting next to Dan on the couch watching Attack On Titan. 

“Well that was an adventure” I said. 

“Yeah remind me ever to have kids ever” he joked back. 

“I dunno, it wasn’t all bad” I admitted. “Darcy was actually a lot of fun.”

“Yeah she’s alright” he pulled out his phone and we scrolled through the pictures we’d taken. “Three’s a crowd though.”

  
I smiled and turned my attention back to the Tv screen. “Amen to that.” 


	5. Slight update

It has come to my attention that the first chapter of the story had been deleted. I wasn't aware of this and wasn't sure how long it had been but I went in and re posted it. Along with the re-post, I added some things to the chapters to refresh it a bit. Sorry for the inconvenience. Merry Christmas xx


End file.
